


Adrift in the heat

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Established Relationship, Heatwave, Kidnapping, M/M, Oneshot, Please read notes for additional warnings, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: Shao Fei rolled his eyes and leaned his head back onto the staple of pallets they had been thrown against. He suspected that they were held in some kind of old warehouse. The windows were either broken or old newspapers stuck to it. The pallets were the only source of shadows because the sun shone mercilessly into the room. Hot air was coming through the open windows. He smelled the hot dirt and tasted the dust on his tongue. It felt like he was able to slice through the air.





	Adrift in the heat

**Author's Note:**

> \- Misuse of medical terms. Description of a heatstroke based on own experience and googling. My stepsister is a doctor, she would probably hit me for this :D but you now: FICTION!  
Don't be in the sun/heat too long my peeps, and don't forget to drink much, stay in the shadows and apply sunscreen.  
\- Mention of side-effects of overheating.

**Adrift in the heat**

Shao Fei felt the sweat on his skin like burning trails of heat. He had stopped trying to wipe his face clean on his shoulder since it was a hopeless try. 

"Aren't they supposed to put us in a cooling chamber? Isn't that how those movies work?"

Shao Fei turned his head. Zhao Zi sat spread-eagled on the floor, or as spread-eagled as it was possible with wrists and ankles shackled up. Like Shao Fei's his shirt was soaked with sweat and his face was too red. 

The heatwave had its grip on Taipei for two weeks now. Everyone either gathered around a fan or the AC, tried to jump from shadow to shadow or laid around half-naked. Crimes were at an all-time low, even thieves were too lazy to move. The precinct either archived their files or handed out water to citizens. 

"In those movies, they at least give a reason for a kidnapping."

Shao Fei had racked his brain for hours now but he wasn't able to come up with an explanation for the kidnapping. No murder cases related to a gang, no high-profile gang-member in custody and Shao Fei was sure a gang was behind their kidnapping because the execution had been too professional and even with the heat outside, the guys had worn suits. 

"Jack had been honourable enough to let me pee and feed me after his interrogation," Zhao Zi rumbled. 

"For the last time: there was nothing normal about this 'interrogation' you're talking about." 

"He was a gentleman kidnapper that's what I'm saying!"

Shao Fei rolled his eyes and leaned his head back onto the staple of pallets they had been thrown against. He suspected that they were held in some kind of old warehouse. The windows were either broken or old newspapers stuck to it. The pallets were the only source of shadows because the sun shone mercilessly into the room. Hot air was coming through the open windows. He smelled the hot dirt and tasted the dust on his tongue. It felt like he was able to slice through the air.

"I'm so thirsty..."

Shao Fei nodded. They were already on the verge of dehydration and the heat made his thoughts muddy and dazy. He felt the pressure on his skull and just wanted to...

"We should try to stay awake, right?"

"I have no idea." They never had training on what to do when kidnapped in a heatwave. Boss had just yelled at them to not be that dumb to get kidnapped in the middle of the street or else.

"Sorry, Boss." Shao Fei thought. It was a bit embarrassing he had to admit. His last kidnapping had been after he had fought and lost. Which was okay because he had tried and in the end, they had been able to escape. But now... They had eaten icecream after work and had shared their plans for the weekend. And then... then they had grabbed them from behind and had thrown them into a van. 

Shao Fei couldn't even remember if the street had been busy and if anyone had seen the kidnapping. It would make a shitty day extra shitty if they were no witnesses. 

"How's Tang Yi doing these days?"

Shao Fei startled and blinked in confusion. He had closed his eyes it seemed and he grimaced at the headache making itself known. Great. 

Tang Yi... 

He had no idea how to answer. Two months since he was released from prison and there were highs and lows. Should he tell Zhao Zi about the nightmares? Or the way he overworked himself because he thought he needed to make up for the time he hadn't been in the company?

How he laughed more? The 'I love you's' he showered Shao Fei with every hour of every day? The sheer joy he experienced by simply walking out of the house and strolling through the garden? 

"He's doing okay." Okay was a good word he decided. Then a thought occurred to him.

"You think it has something to do with him?"

"Him or Jack." Zhao Zi answered. His words were slurred and Shao Fei knew that the signs of overheating were adding up now. 

"No case of ours justifies a kidnapping."

"Maybe the old grandpa hired some thugs because we didn't arrest the four-year-olds stealing one of his five fans."

Zhao Zi snorted. "He was terrifying." 

Shao Fei smiled and struggled to keep his eyes open. He had no idea how much time had gone by and if their conversations made sense. Sometimes he spoke, sometimes he wasn't sure if Zhao Zi answered him or if he imagined his voice. He thought he heard him dry-heaving at some point but he couldn't force his eyes to open. 

He felt weak and drowsy and the heat was like a solid block coming closer and suffocating him. He didn't hear the shouting outside, the screeching of a car nor how people shouted their names. 

He felt the cold on his skin and moaned in pleasure. 

"What a sound," someone murmured in his ear and he knew that someone. He was jostled upwards and more cold towels were placed on his body. The AC in the car was working on full blast and Shao Fei put a prayer out for whoever had invented that piece of heavenly machinery. 

He still had a headache and felt nauseous but his thoughts worked clearer now. Tang Yi climbed to him on the backseats of the car and handed him orange juice. Shao Fei gulped it down. 

"Where is Zhao Zi?"

"In the other car."

"What happened?" He only saw old members of Xing Tian Meng and the red hair of Jack. No colleagues of them were running around. He should probably stop whatever Tang Yi's men were doing out there but he was too weak. 

"Later," Tang Yi said and buckled him up. "Jin Tang is already waiting for you to check you up."

Shao Fei groaned and closed his eyes. "Bring me back to the warehouse. Everything is better than the doc checking me over! He's not gentle you know?"

Tang Yi just patted him on the head and moved to the driver's seat. "Drink your juice." 

He was reunited with Zhao Zi in the hospital both of them nursing on juice or sports drinks. They waved weakly at each other and Shao Fei made another attempt to ask Tang Yi what had happened but the doc interrupted him.

"What did you do this time huh?" Jin Tang asked and poked him in the side. 

"Nothing!" Shao Fei complained and struggled a bit against the nurse who wanted access to his veins. She stopped him with a stern look. 

"Stop struggling, idiot! We need to get as much fluid as possible into you."

"But it hurts!"

"I will hurt you."

"You're doing it already," Shao Fei murmured but kept his mouth shut because needles were involved now. 

"Do you have a headache? What about your vision? Seeing double?"

Shao Fei answered Jin Tang's questions dutifully but never stopped looking at Tang Yi who stood at the end of the bed and monitored everything they did to him. He was pale, a strain visible around his mouth and a permanent frown had established itself on his forehead. Shao Fei wanted to reassure him that he was fine but it was too loud and busy around him. 

The moment Jin Tang left his side to investigate what his colleague had done to Zhao Zi Tang Yi was next to him and Shao Fei raised his hand so that Tang Yi could take it. Shao Fei squeezed but Tang Yi continued to stare at him with worry in his eyes. Shao Fei hated that look. 

"I'm fine," he said. "Really. I already feel that they got me the good stuff." It made Tang Yi's mouth twitch a little bit. He sat on the stool next to the bed and took the bowl with the cold water out of the nurse hand to softly dap a wet washcloth over Shao Fei's face. Towels were laid out over his whole body to cool him down and it felt heavenly but Shao Fei didn't care about that. 

"Hey," he murmured. "Do we have to be on the run now? What happened?"

"Not now. I tell you when we're home."

"_ Xiao Yi. _" 

Tang Yi stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's cheating. "

Shao Fei had no idea what they had put into the drip but it made him drowsy. "I'm a police officer, I know all the tricks." He yawned. Tang Yi didn't make it better as he started to caress his head with soothing strokes. 

"Seriously. I need to know if I have to get our 'plan B package' from the hiding spot."

This time it was a real smile on Tang Yi's face. 

"You're ridiculous. Officer Yun knew what we were doing. Nobody needs to go underground."

Shao Fei fought against the sleep that wanted to take over. He needed to talk to Tang Yi more. Make him smile more. Make him realize that everything was right. He couldn't sleep now. Not when the lines around Tang Yi's mouth and eyes were so prominent and sad. 

"What was the reason for the kidnapping?" he asked in a whisper. 

"Later." 

He wanted to protest but fell asleep before the words left his mouth. 

+++

"Later is now."

Shao Fei wasn't even sure if Tang Yi heard him. He sat in front of a fan and enjoyed the cool breeze hitting his face. Tang Yi stood on the other side of the room and changed his clothes. Shao Fei used his food to push the fan a little bit to the right so he had a better view of Tang Yi unbuttoning his shirt. 

They came home two hours ago and Shao Fei had been parked in front of the fan, in one of the cosy armchairs with a little table on his side where everything he needed was laid out. He had a strict order to not move. Which didn't include his mouth he was sure of it. 

"Tang Yi!"

"You need more orange juice?"

"I need answers!"

Tang Yi smiled at his attempt to pout and came to stand in front of him. His shirt was already opened and Shao Fei was distracted by the view of all the naked skin. 

"You have orders to rest."

"I'm resting. Do I look like I'm not resting?" He slouched back which gave him an even better view of Tang Yi's body and he tried to remember what he had wanted to know. 

"You're distracting me."

Tang Yi raised an eyebrow at him and opened the cufflinks on his sleeve. Which shouldn't be sexy but Shao Fei was strangely transfixed by Tang Yi's clever fingers. 

"Is it working?"

"You know it is." He still felt weak and a bit queasy so Tang Yi's teasing wouldn't go very far or at least not very far with Shao Fei. The bedroom was dark from the blinds trying to block out the sun and only the lamp from Tang Yi's cloth racket provided light. It generated a weird atmosphere as if it was night already instead of noon. Shao Fei had lost his sense of time during his two-day stay at the hospital. 

Tang Yi got rid of the shirt in a single, efficient move and it was more arousing then every seductive attempt could ever be. And he knew exactly what he did to Shao Fei because there was a satisfied glint in his eyes when he saw that Shao Fei tried to suppress the squirming of his body. However, there were things to discuss.

"It was Guan Zhi, right?"

"Why do you want to talk about it if you have all the answers already?"

Shao Fei knew he could press and prod and knew it would just make the tight knot in his chest bigger and the frown on Tang Yi's face deeper. 

Ah Zhi was a sore spot in their life. Something Tang Yi didn't want to talk about, the big disagreement in their relationship. Shao Fei knew he could continue. Tang Yi would let him. Until his silent became icy and they would stop their conversation with the agreement to disagree and then Tang Yi would sleep in the guest room. Shao Fei hated the guest room. 

"Okay," he said. "We could also talk about the fact that you haven't kissed me today." 

They both knew they would talk and argue about Jou Guan Zhi eventually. Because Shao Fei was unable to let it rest. But today was not the day. And by now, they both knew what was more important to them. 

Tang Yi smiled at him. A bit grateful, a bit smug, a bit sad. He bent down to give Shao Fei a light kiss. 

"That's what I'm talking about."

"Really?"

Shao Fei nodded and cradled Tang Yi's face to deepen their kiss. 

"You taste like orange juice."

"I'm convinced I consist of orange juice now instead of any other fluids."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Let me check."

**End**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This little story was written for a tumblr prompt and is part of the heatwave_collection of the h3trappedcollection, [head over to tumblr](https://h3trappedcollection.tumblr.com/) if you want to know more ;)


End file.
